Just a Single Rose
by Pirate Phan
Summary: Christine Daae has stayed with Raoul Vicomte De Chagne for five years until a spirit deep within her longs to hear the music of the night. Prepare for a haunting and tragic drama starring all of your favorite characters from Andrew Loyd Webber's classic, "Phantom of the Opera." Will Christine once more run toward the kind loving man, or the man who awakens the spirit of music?
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening my fellows! Today I have decided to begin a Phantom of the Opera story titled "Just a Single Rose" I can't wait to engage in the shivering events and music originated by Andrew Loyd Webber's brilliant classic! I won't be doing author of the day in this story because it is really just an extra story I thought of doing for fun. I really hope you enjoy, and now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 1: The Spirit of the Phantom

Christine Daae, a famous opera singer, was going about her normal day in the brand new opera house, managed by her long time mother figure, Madame Giry. Meg Giry, the lead dancer of the opera house as well as Christine's best friend, came toward Christine with her eyes full of fear. "Christine, there is a presence in the air. Do you feel it? Does it not seem familiar?" Christine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Something inside of her pierced her soul, although she couldn't quite tell what it was. "No Meg. I'm afraid not. The opera house seems as bright and beautiful as it has been since it was built. I'm sure there will be a great crowd tonight, considering our brand new chandelier with the cost extremely high."

Meg put her hand on Christine's shoulder and gazed into her sparkling eyes. "Your voice shall be lovely tonight, and I assure you the Vicomte De Chagny shall attend." Christine smiled and held Meg's soft hands. "You are very dear to me my friend." Meg and Christine exchanged smiles until they were interrupted by Madame Giry. "Meg my dear, the show is going to begin any moment now! You must take your place on stage! And Christine, your dress has been prepared in your dressing room, and it is highly advised to begin dressing. Ten minutes!"

Madame Giry exited the room, as Christine began to drift off to her dressing room. When she arrived, she discovered a beautiful red rose lying on her vanity. She smiled to herself and began to think of her kind and loving husband. She gently stroke the soft petals of the flower and finally sat at the vanity. After dressing, she walked swiftly toward the stage in her lovely dress and sang the carefully written music made for her. As she sang a very dark moving song, she felt alive, saturated by the music, without a care for anyone watching her.

The crowd applauded at the end of the show, cheering the name of Christine Daae louder than they ever had before, but when Christine looked up to her husband watching in the crowd, his eyes were full of fear. Before the curtains, fell she saw a glimpse of box five in the opera house, and though no one ever sat in it because of a fear of an opera ghost, there just so happened to be someone looking onto the stage.

The curtains then fell, blocking Christine's view of the audience, and Christine decided to see her dear husband, Raoul Vicomte De Chagny, a kind and loyal man who had once turned her eyes away from the darkness of a misleading figure known as the phantom of the opera. Raoul was finally spotted through the crowd, and christine held tight to the rose she had found on her vanity.

"Raoul! Raoul my love!" Raoul saw his wife calling his name, and tried his best to look pleased in her presence. "Hello my darling! As usual, you shined brighter than the sun!" Raoul leaned in to kiss Christine's rosy cheek. Christine brought in front of her the lovely rose, but before Christine had a chance to speak, Raoul took her hands. "Christine, to tell you the truth, you were surrounded by the music tonight. I haven't seen you so deep in thought since…" Christine tried to draw Raouls attention to the rose she held in her hand. "Dear, I wish to speak of this no longer. I came to thank you for this meaningful gift" Raoul looked deep into her eyes. "Christine, you know how much you mean to me, and I would willingly gift to you a rose any day, but I must admit that this gift was not from me."

 **Ta daaaaaaaaaa! My second story has begun! I want to see plenty of suggestions written in the reviews! and to all of my phantom of the opera fans, don't worry! There will be plenty of quotes from songs! I really hope you enjoy this! please post questions comments and requests in the reviews and have a wonderful day!**

 **bye bye! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my peoples! I really hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope that I get up to 100 veiws. If you are a Phantom of the Opera fan, or you know someone who is, please please please tell your friends about it! For those of you who have not yet read my Lost story so far, I would love to inform you that I update on Teusdays and Thursdays, and now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 2: The Rising of the Phantom

Christine was back in her dressing room. She laid the rose gently on her vanity and began pacing the floor. Whoever gifted the rose to her had no access to her dressing room. To Christine, nothing added up. It was a mystery that could not be solved unless... Christine's thoughts were interrupted by a strange, yet familiar voice.

"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music" Christine stood to see the the Phantom stroking her arms. She pulled away slowly, her face in a state of terror, and gently began to sing. She found it frightening, as well as tempting to sing a song in the presence of Phantom after five years. However, her thoughts were clouded at the piercing eyes of the Phantom. When finally she was able to come back to her senses, she backed further away "After all these years, why return? Why intrude my life and try to take me under your haunting spell once more?" The Phantom came closer until he trapped her to the wall. "Before I give you an answer to your questions, you answer this. Why do you continue to run to the man who denies music? Do you really find me a villain for wishing to be with you and bring forth the spirit of music? I wish only for you to open your eyes, and see the man within me who is drawn to your voice, and desires love."

Just then, Raoul opened the door, and looked around. Although he could hear the voices from the dressing room, Phantom and Christine had vanished. He walked inside to find the red rose lying on the vanity, and he kicked the chair which stood behind it. He crouched down as memories flowed through his mind of the first time Christine vanished from her dressing room. Tears flowed down his cheeks when he came to the realization that he would once again face the opera ghost, and Christine would have to make a final decision between the two. Raoul suddenly took notice of an envelope at his feet, sealed with a skull. He swiftly opened it and held it up to face his eyes.

The Letter:

The games begin once again! You may think that you take care of her, but she longs to soar above the qualities of the world with music. She must have someone in her midst to care for needs, yes, but also her desires. I do wish that you take this message to heart, and give up your act now. I may have surrendered Christine to you once, but I assure you, this time it will be me who triumphs.

\- Opera Ghost

Raoul's mournful eyes turned to an expression of hatred. he dropped the letter, stood to his feet, and looked up to the sky. "You can take her from me over and over again, but I swear to you this, she will always turn to me!"

 **Cliffy! I need some suggestions on where you think Phantom might have taken Christine. Also tell me who you think Christine is going to choose in the end. Please post these, as well as questions comments and suggestions in the reviews. Quick reminder, I want to get as many views as possible so please share this story with your friends. Also keep in mind if you review on my stories I will read yours!**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my peoples! I'm sooooo sorry I havn't been able to update! For that I will TRY to update every day. For those of you who haven't been reading my Spidey fic, I am still deciding on which kind of story to do next. I'm in between Once Upon a Time, and Pirates of the Caribbean. For my kids story, I would either like to do Finding Dory or Toy Story. Please post your requests in the reviews, and also follow me on instagram piratespideyphan! Please read my most recent poem titled Love, about thoughts that go through Christine's mind when trying to decide between Raoul and the phantom, and now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 3: A Taunt in Christine

"Where have you taken me?" Christine talked so gently, it almost seemed a whisper. The phantom stepped toward Christine and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you not recognize anything?" Christine looked around and turned back to face the phantom. "Honestly nothing that surrounds me is in the least bit familiar except... Christine walked toward a small music box shaped as an organ with a stuffed monkey on top. Christine started the music box and it began playing the soft melody of Masquerade as the stuffed monkey slowly played the symbols.

Christine looked down as a tear fell down her cheek. "I can understand being through so much, but why must we repeat the last conclusion?" The phantom began to laugh, then he looked deep into her eyes and responded, "What makes you think the same situation will repeat? Is it not possible that you might… stay… with me?" More tears fell down Christine's cheeks, and she could not get the strength to pull herself to her feet. **(so sorry to interrupt this part of the story, but my new poem, love, is supposed to take place in this scene if you have any interest in reading it)**

Christine looked up again and realized that the many items within the room were from the old opera house. She looked at the phantom with her mouth dropped and wiped away her tears. "Have you kept everything from the opera house?" The phantom knelt down to her level and placed his hand in hers. "Yes, I have." The phantom began to sing gently to her. "Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude, share each day with me each night each morning, anywhere you go let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of you."

Christine stood to her feet and slowly backed away from the phantom. "Don't ask me to make up my mind! I can't do this!" Tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. She turned away and started to run in the opposite direction of the phantom. The phantom stood to his feet and put his head down.

 **Tadaaaaaa! OK I'm really sorry about the short chapter but I do have a time limit. Please tell me what kind of story I should write next in the reviews, and also post questions comments and suggestions! FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM piratespideyphan!**

 **Bye! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Easter my peoples! Sorry I haven't updated, I had kind of a bad couple of days. Again, I do want to draw attention to my instagram account, I am now taking votes on which story I should do next between Pirates of the Caribbean and Once Upon a Time. Voting will stop on April 1 at 7:00 on my time, so start voting now! (My username on instagram is piratespideyphan) You can also vote here on fanfic in the reviews, and now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 4: The Chandelier

Christine made her way back to her dressing room but before opening the door, she paused. She looked behind her and realized that the phantom was not following her. Her fast flowing tears slowed into gentle ones, and she returned to the room where the phantom sat with his face buried in his hands. After hearing her footsteps he stood up, walked toward her, and held out his hand.

Christine looked deep into the phantom's sharp eyes and held her hand to his face. "I do not know you. Never have I even learned your name, but there is something about you that gives me permission to be myself." With her hand still to his face, the phantom gently touched her arm and returned the observant stare to her sparkling blue eyes. "My name is Erik, and it is not I which gives you the courage to be yourself but it is the music." Christine began to grip his mask but she removed it slowly so she could know if Erik would be angered by her action, and after realizing that he was not she removed it from his face.

It was the first time Christine stood fearless in front of Erik with his mask removed, and she could not see him as a phantom, but simply a man. Erik shed one tear, and Christine wiped it off of his face. "I don't deserve you," Erik said in a gentle whisper. Christine leaned forward and embraced him, but she examined her wedding ring over his shoulder and remained clueless of what she might do next.

When finally they released each other, Erik drew attention to the ceiling, where there hung a beautiful antique chandelier. Christine studied it until she came to the realization that it was the same one which replaced the chandelier that Erik had destroyed. Christine smiled. "You really did collect everything didn't you?" Erik nodded.

After this, Erik searched through his suit and held out his hand in a fist. Christine looked on it with curiosity, but when he opened his hand, a small ring was inside with an eye catching diamond reflecting the candlelight into Christine's eyes. She stared at the ring for several moments before she came to the realization that Eric was requesting her hand in marriage.

Christine was so drawn to the ring that she could not have noticed Raoul peering from the shadows, itching to see her response. His eyes glimmered in the candlelight when a tear streamed down his face. When Eric caught a glimpse of Raoul, he grabbed Christine's shoulders and began to express his love to her in song. She looked around the room when finally she saw Raoul.

 **Tadaaaaaaaa! Cliffy! Apologies for yet another short chapter, but I hope you like it! Please post in the reviews who you think Christine will choose in the end! Also post questions comments and suggestions, and follow me on instagram! Again I appolagize for not updating, and happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my peoples! I really hope everyone had a great Easter! Just a quick reminder, I need suggestions for my next story, and if you follow me on instagram I will leave up a post for comments, but you can also post your suggestions in the reviews. If you have not read my other chapters, (which I highly advise) I post summaries for my new stories, and I also post reminders for new chapters. I will occasionally reveal spoilers to individuals if I get enough comments, and now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 5: The Argument

Raoul watched as Christine slowly turned her head to face his eyes. She said nothing, nor did she shed a single tear. She did not run, or show any action that might reveal her stress. She simply sat down on a lovely red stool from the old opera house, and turned away so as not to see either faces of the men.

Erik and Raoul exchanged looks in confusion. They had no understanding of what Christine was feeling, or what she might have wanted them to do, so Raoul stepped toward the stool and laid his hand on Christine's back. Without looking at him, she pulled away. Erik tried the same thing and ended with the same result.

Both men concluded that Christine wanted nothing to do with what would happen next, but at the same time, she wanted to be present in this moment, so that when Erik and Raoul would have their first adult conversation, they would be civil to put a good impression on Christine. Erik began to laugh and the familiarity of it put Raoul in an uncomfortable position. "Do you truly expect me to reason with this thing? He murders for affection, and he will continue to repeat this outcome over and over again until he finally gives up, and realizes who you truly love!"

Eric's face still held a smile, but one so dark that even Christine might have again seen him as a phantom. "You test me boy! Don't forget that I only kill the people who mean nothing to me, and you are straying to that path." Raoul laughed and picked up the ring which Erik had left on a side table. "You bluff!" Raoul started rolling the ring between his fingers. "You can't kill me, because if you do, Christine couldn't see the good in you, and we both know that if there is no good to look at, there's no Christine." Raoul held the ring above his eyes. "Lucky for me, I've already got good in me. You on the other hand, have too many sins for anyone to forgive."

Eric's smile faded away and he walked toward Raoul until they were so close together, Raoul could feel the breathing of the Phantom. "That which has made you good has fled the minute you insulted me. It's not easy to keep your purity in the presence of a man you fear." Raoul dropped the ring to the ground and stomped on it. Without removing his foot he looked deep into the eyes of the Phantom. "I do not fear you." The Phantom glared back with a look which pierced Raoul with intimidation. "Don't you now? Shame. I was looking forward to the expression on your face when your head is on my wall."

Finally Christine stood to her feet and began to march toward them. She paused in the middle of them and looked at both faces with disappointment and then left without a Phantom saw that Christine was out of sight, he pulled Raoul's hair with one hand, and with the other, he repeatedly punched Raoul's side.

Meanwhile, Christine was not far, and in fact hiding simply behind a corner and watching. She decided to leave them both. She would sail to America her next chance. Tears continued to roll down her face, and she finished a letter which would explain her leaving.

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (sorry for the short chapter) Just so everyone knows, this is NOT Christine's final decision. In the end, she will choose someone, I just wanted to add a little extra drama. Anyways post in the reviews who you think she will choose in the end, and also post which story I should do next! (follow me on instagram at piratespideyphan)**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my people's! I've been posting multiple times on my instagram account, and I still need more followers! FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! Also please vote for either Pirates of the Caribbean or Once Upon a Time for my next story! And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

"Christine?" Christine heard the gentle whisper of her friend echo in the opera house. "Meg I need you to do me a favor." Christine's voice was raspy, and her face was stained by tears. "I need you to give this to Madame Giry." Meg reached her hand to grasp the letter which Christine held out. She couldn't help but to open it. Meg's curiosity often got the better of her, and she just had to see what this letter was all about.

The Letter

 _Dear Madame Giry,_

 _It has been a pleasure to be part of this program. Ever since I can remember, you were the only mother I could look up to. I truly hope you can take to realization that I have worked under your care for a long time, and I find it appropriate to show my talent to the world. Please take my resignation to heart._

 _With love,_

 _Christine Daae_

"Christine, this is a letter of resignation." Christine stood up as tears began to flow much faster. "I know… but what else do you expect me to do? I can't be forced to make a decision over and over again! I know you probably came to realize this already, but _he_ is here." With tears still flowing, Christine took out the red rose which was still lying on the vanity. She brought it up to her chin, and a tear fell onto it. "He's here, the phantom of the opera" Meg took her hands. "You will write to me… won't you?" For a small moment the two friends embraced each other. "Everyday Meg, I promise!"Christine grabbed her bags and stood to her feet. "Goodbye Meg!" Meg waved goodbye to her dear friend and watched her run away.

When Christine reached the docs, she paid to go on the fastest ship to America. She started to board when she heard the familiar voice of her husband. "Christine!" He ran as fast as he could toward his wife. Christine glanced at him, but continued to board. "Christine please!" Raoul had a black eye, and his neck was bright red. After seeing these new features of her husband, she dropped her bags and ran toward him.

"Raoul! Are you alright?" Raoul took her hands. "Yes, I'm fine, but, please don't go! I need you, and if you truly must leave, then you will not go alone!" Christine gave a light chuckle. "I will go, because I own every penny we have. You have absolutely no say in this, and you can't come with me with no money. Raoul, if you truly love me, can you not accept my decision either way? I'm going to America for three months. When I return, I can assure you a firm decision, but if I get the message that you won't accept my decision, how can I know you truly love me?" Raoul kissed his wife's soft hand. "I will do whatever you wish my love." Christine smiled. "Well then, I suppose this is goodbye."

The man behind Christine was wearing a black cape along with a black fedora. He wore a white mask which hid half of his face.

 **Tadaaaaaa! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please post questions, comments, and requests in the reviews. FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM!**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my peoples! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it is time for a short dance party, because I have now reached over 100 views ! Ok, so I'm just taking this one step at a time, so I know 100 isn't the best, but it's a baby step. My next goal will be 500! As stated in the past, I am still looking forward to followers on instagram, and I also need some more suggestions on which story I should do next. And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 7: The Proposal

Christine walked onto the ship, wondering why Raoul would come to say goodbye, but not Eric. When finally she was escorted to where she would sleep, she put her bags down and started digging through them to find the cut out from the newspaper which she took to help her find a job in America. The ship would land in New York, and there, she could find a theater where they might be looking for a new singer. If in a situation where they might not be, she could try to again be a dancer, but it is highly unlikely that any theater in America would not want the famous Christine Daae to be their lead singer.

Christine laid her head on a pillow and began to study the newspaper, when all of a sudden her candle blew out. She sat up and looked around the room, and much to her surprise a rose was lying on the vanity. She immediately stood to her feet. "Erik? Where are you?! Please I must know!"

Erik peered behind the curtain, and stepped forward. "Raoul might have let you go too easy, but after talking with you after five long years, you can't expect me to allow you to leave." Christine stepped back. "Just when I started trying to see the best in you, why must you punish my husband? Just after trying to think about my decision, why must you take it from me? Erik, I wanted to consider being with you, but if you are only going to follow in my footsteps and give me every reason to believe that you are not the one, there's just no point!"

Christine started putting her things back in her bags. "We haven't strayed far from the docs. I'm going back to my husband!" Once she had again stood to her feet and turned around, Erik pulled her close to him, and leaned his face forward hers until their lips met. When they released each other, Erik softly touched Christine's face. "No, you won't go back to your husband. Quit the act! Yes, maybe he has feelings for you, but he doesn't give you what you deserve." Christine closed her eyes. "And what exactly do I deserve?" Erik held her face with both hands, and kissed her forehead. "You deserve to have your desires met. You need music, and love. It's not fair to marry someone only to feed them bread and wine! You deserve more."

Christine sat on the bed, closed her eyes, and gently began singing. "Do I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey, do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could. Oh, God if I agree, what horrors wait for me…" Erik knelt down to hold her hand. "I swear to you, that no one else in my presence will be harmed. He again took out the engagement ring, and Christine started crying. As he slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger, he continued to speak, "Will you be with me from this day forward? Do you wish to be with me and no one else, because I simply cannot walk away from your love, no matter how much anyone tells me to."

Tears continuously flowed from Christine's bright eyes when Erik kissed her soft hands.

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaa! I have left you in suspense! What will Christine say? Please post what you think her answer will be as well as questions, comments, and reviews. FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM!**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my peoples! Soooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating, I've been a little busy this past week. Well, for some extra news, I am now on another website called . If you know about this website, FOLLOW ME AND COMMENT ON MY NEW STORY! If not, FOLLOW ME AND COMMENT! My new story on this website is titled Awake in the Future, and it's about a girl who is used in a science experiment, and sleeps for 37 years! Ok, moving on, my next story is going to be on Pirates of the Caribbean, and it will be called A New Captain. Review my stories, l and pm me for spoilers! ;-) and now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 8: Christine's Response

Christine held up her left hand, and studied the ring on her finger. She looked at Erik with her tear stained face and then forced herself toward him to embrace him. Her voice was raspy, but she managed to whisper gently in his ear. "I want to say yes, but it's not right." When she released him, she took off the ring that was gifted to her, remaining the ring she had received from Raoul five years before.

As if to ignore her previous statement, Erik neared Christine, holding her hands in his, until their heads touched. "I love you. I always have and I always will. Love remains in our hearts until the day we die and there is no stopping it." Christine pulled back. "Love may not die, but when necessary, it can be cast aside, and when talking of now… that's how it must be." Erik stood up, and pulled Christine to her feet. "I won't let it be that way! You cannot deny that you still love me! Do you? Please tell me Christine, if you still love me, I must know!"

Christine turned her back to Erik. "Fine! If you must know, I don't! I fell in love long ago with a man named Raoul Vicompte De Chagne!" Erik put his head down and stared at the ring which was meant for Christine. He then put it on a small shelf near Christines bed. "He, does not love you." Erik finally left the room, without another word.

In France, Raoul sat with Meg at a bar, and talked about his last encounter with Christine. "I just don't understand why she even had to think about it! He's not even a real man. He's a… a monster!" Meg looked at Raoul, and after several moments in silence, she spoke. "Christine has always been naive. If you bribe her with jewels, and tell her it's out of love, she'll follow you." Raoul glared at Meg.

"You have no right to speak of my wife in such a way!"

"And why not? As Christine's friend, I can honestly say that she is naive. I have known and cared about her, much longer than you have, and to point out an honest detail of her personality is in no way harmful"

Raoul paused with a facial expression of terror. "Do you think she is truly happy with me? I mean, if you think about it, I have no part in her career, nor do I have an interest or talent in music."

"I truly apologise monsieur, but I have no knowledge of your homelife, or the thoughts that roll through Christine's head."

Raoul looked at meg and finally said his goodbyes. He grabbed his coat, hat, and cane, and went back to his empty home. Without Christine, Raoul could not function.

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! Please excuse this chapter, I know it wasn't that good. Follow me on instagram at piratespideyphan, as well as . Just a quick reminder, my next story will be based off of Pirates of the Caribbean (titled A New Captain), and… I think I'm out of news, sooo post questions, comments, and suggestions in the reviews.**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my peoples! I deeply apologize for my absence, and I really really hope you forgive me! If you have not yet seen my newsletter, please check it out! I'm gonna start posting... well... news, for new stories I'm writing and stuff, so yeah. Anyway, my next story will be about Pirates of the Caribbean, and details are in the newsletter for that. Please follow me on Instagram, and now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 9: The Storm

"Good morning monsieur. I do hope our last conversation has not been troubling you." Raoul walked backstage where Meg and the other dancers were spending their time practicing. "Nonsense! I feel much better this morning, and I do wish the same for you." Meg smiled. "I appreciate the concern. I should be getting a letter from Christine soon. Her ship was supposed to land yesterday."

Raoul dropped his head. "I'm afraid , that even if she returned with her decision, and she chose me, we would not be married anymore. I'm calling it off. Heaven knows that if I don't, the same events will occur." Meg looked down. "You are a good man. I can see why Christine loved you so much."

Just then, the doors flung open and the candles blew out. The wind swirled through the opera house as sets and ropes began to fall from the ceiling. All of the dancers as well as Meg and Raoul scattered. Some ran toward the door so the could close it, others tried to find shelter. Raoul and Meg both opened their eyes wide, and they both thought the same thing. "Christine…" Meg began to cry as she watched the storm outside, hoping that Christine's ship made it safely to America.

On the ship, the storm had not hit as hard. The waves moved swiftly, and carried the large boat to a quicker speed, but nothing was very damaged. It rained a little, and it was only necessary for all of the passengers to stay below deck. There were times when Christine saw a hooded man dressed in black, but she could never bring herself to speak with him after their last encounter. Again and again she could still hear a tempting voice whisper in her ear. "I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music." She often asked herself if she was going mad, or if the opera ghost could really sing through her head.

Finally after five more days of the storm, the ship landed. Christine went to an inn. She received any letters that were mailed to her during her trip, mostly from Meg.

Letter #1

 _Dear Christine,_

 _Raoul is worried sick! I do hope you know how much he loves you. He is a very good man, who is respectful and kind! I think he deserves someone to be in his life, and… he would be anyone's first choice!_

 _Love, Meg_

Letter #2

 _Dear Christine,_

 _If you get this letter, please get back to me as soon as possible! The storm hit, and I'm afraid… Raoul has been injured! We must know if you are ok!_

Christine's mouth dropped, and tears flowed from her eyes. "Raoul!" Just then, a hooded man in black approached her. She stood up and looked into his eyes, but they were not the eyes of Erik. "who are you?" The man took off his hood. "A man offered me this cloak. It is made from expensive linen you know, and he said he would gift it to me if I told you that he left." The man then turned and walked away. Christine anxiously opened the last letter from Meg.

Letter #3

 _Dear Christine,_

 _If you survived this horrible storm, I can inform you that there is nothing to fear for Raoul. He has been tended by me, my mother, and… him. Raoul is alive and well, but he wanted me to tell you not to choose him. He says that he owes his life to the opera ghost, and you deserve to be with him._

 _Love, Meg_

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaa! So chapter 10 will be my last chapter, so I'm sure you can guess who Christine chooses in the end! If you want me to make more Phantom of the Opera stories, please review this story and my love poem or pm me. My next story will be on Pirates on the Caribbean, and details are posted in my newsletter. Please post questions comments and suggestions in the reviews and have a great rest of your day!**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my peoples! I am sooooooo… sorry for not updating. If you have not seen my collab with Rebel Spectre 6, please check it out. We have been writing a crossover between Once Upon a Time, and Star Wars Rebels called Inception. Good news! I have finally got my Instagram back on, and my new username is just _piratespideyphan_. A New Captain has been postponed, but I am looking forward to starting it up again very soon. And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for...**

Just a Single Rose

Chapter 10: The Final Decision

A tear gently fell from Christine's face and stained the letter. She sat on her bed in the inn and collected a piece of paper as well as a pen. And the thoughts kept rolling through her head. _Twisted every way, what answer can I give… Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice… I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could, Oh God if I agree… what wonders wait for me… in this the Phantom's opera…_

Christine all of a sudden dropped everything and ran out of the inn. "I need to go back to France immediately!" Whatever the price may have been, Christine paid it as fast as possible to get back on the ship. The ship sailed much faster without the storm, and arrived on land after sixty-five days.

"Christine! You're alright! You survived!" Meg ran toward her friend and embraced her. "Raoul… is he alright…" I stared at Meg with hope in my eyes, and squeezed her hands tightly. Meg smiled. "He's fine! He doesn't want you to-" Christine gestured for her to stop. "I know. Where is Erik?" In that moment, Christine could see Erik from behind Meg, and she ran into his arms. "Why did you do it? Why would you save his life?" Erik smiled and gently leaned forward to kiss Christine's soft cheek. "Why not?" Christine wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. They stood embracing each other for several moments before they were interrupted by the footsteps of Raoul.

Christine turned her head to face him, and couldn't help but feel her emotions tremble. Every memory that they shared together rushed through her head, but she would not cry. Raoul held his right hand behind his back, and slowly brought it forward. Inside his clenched fist was the dying rose which had been found on her vanity months before.

At a simple glance, Christine could no longer hold it in, and she shed one small tear. "Christine, I can honestly admit that I don't love you like I should as a husband. But I swear to you, that I will always be the friend you deserve." Christine smiled. "To me, you will always be the boy who fetched my red scarf." Raoul placed the rose in Christine's hand. "And to me, you will always be the little lotty I met as a lad" They both smiled and nodded their heads.

Erik softly touched Christine's hand, and took the rose from it. "Might we replace this rose with a new one?" He gave her a bright red rose, and Christine closed her eyes while breathing in the scent. When she opened her eyes, she reached her hand to touch Erik's mask, and slowly pulled it off of his face. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." Erik held Christine's hand and joined with her in song. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you."

Erik ended their song in a gentle kiss, and when they pulled their faces away from each other, Erik stared deep into the eyes of Christine. "Will you marry me?" Christine reached into a small satchel by her side and pulled out the beautiful ring which was given to her on the ship, and she placed it on her left hand ring finger. "Yes! I will follow you to the ends of the Earth!"

The End

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa! The final chapter is complete! To all of my Phantom fans, this was for you! (Inner fangirl screams) Please post questions comments and suggestions in the reviews, and FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! (_piratespideyphan_)**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


End file.
